World's Apart
by Kusahime
Summary: No.6 is an organization that killed Nezumi's parents due to an technology the group wanted. Now Nezumi wants revenge on the group and has plans that are specific and precise...but he didn't prepare for a white haired classmate with an interesting tattoo.


**Worlds Apart**

**A Moment in Passing**

Nezumi rolled over on the mat beneath him and glared up at his sparring partner.

Inukashi smirked down at him "I love when you're arrogant face is filled with pure rage," the brunette said pushing her hair off her shoulders, basking in her lucky shot at Nezumi's leg's that landed him on his arse, annoyed at how easily he was taken down by such a cheap trick. Nezumi rose his right leg wrapping his ankle around her's tripping her, she landed with a thud on her chest, Nezumi pinned her arms behind her his knee in her thigh.

"And I love when your smug look is contorted to utter defeat" he whispered his tone cold and slightly amused.

She snorted struggling to break free of his grasp, his knee digging painfully into her thigh.

"Bastard" she snarled her deep brown eyes burning with anger.

Nezumi's reply was to push his knee deeper into her thigh making her whimper angrily in pain; he smiled at the sound of her voice. Annoyed he released her walking toward the cooler grabbing a small bottle of water, sipping the cool clear liquid and sighed. He was bored and sparring with Inu has begun to bore him lately. Her moves were so easy to predict and read, but it was enjoyable watching her fume every time she lost to him. Pulling the pins from his dark raven hair he let the strands flow over his shoulders down his back.

"Inukashi, where is Rickiga, he's late…yet again" Nezumi growled annoyed at his late father's and now his private secretary, who was late to pick them up from the dojo.

"Why ask me, I'm not his keeper, if I had to guess where he was probably at a strip club" Inukashi rolled her eyes grabbing her cell phone from her pale fluffy doggy knapsack.

She was about to ring the sleazy secretary when he arrived, smelling like vintage sake and cheap women. Nezumi's lip twitched with a smile at how accurate Inukashi's guess was. Smirking at Nezumi she grabbed her bag and walked out ignoring the stocky man and raising her hand to signal a goodbye toward Nezumi. Rickiga sniffed

"Why do you even have her as your spar partner I will never understand, she's rude crude and wild, not to mention flat chested" he listed glaring at the door Inukashi had just vanished through ignoring him.

Nezumi picked up his messenger bag throwing his towel and sports bottle inside and throwing it in the man's direction, "Well, aside from smelling like a cheap whore, did you do as I asked?" his eyes followed Nezumi's every move, his eyes glazed over in adoration and awe.

"I did as you requested, I apologize for my lateness as well," he said softly.

"When do I start school Rickiga?" Nezumi asked ignoring his glances, not wanting to watch his secretary drool over him.

"You start tomorrow, your uniform and books have been purchased and arranged, your own car also arranged"

Nezumi walked through the doors of Shiitake Dojo shirtless, his sweat pants hanging low on his slender muscular hips, the scars on his back rippling in the fading light of the day.

"Eve are you sure you want to do this? Going back to school and running the business alone?" Rickiga whispered to his employer's back.

Nezumi's liquid silver eyes turned and bored holes through him

"What have I said about that name Rickiga…." He hissed his voice filled with rage, "I will do it, no one will stop me and I will crush No.6, I will destroy their order and make them pay for my parent's murder, nothing will dither me, Rickiga, nothing" he seethed his eyes dark, filled with hatred and the need for revenge.

**And so the rat met his majesty**

Nezumi laughed as Inukashi tugged at her skirt glaring at him.

"You know," she began folding he arms in front of her, "I'm only doing this as a favors to mom and of course blackmail, knowing you this is another long drawn out venture plan for yourself and your so called "Revenge Project", she drawled pushing her long dark hair off her shoulder, her words earning her a sharp glare from across the room.

"Regardless you in a skirt is quite hilarious" he chuckled making her blush and glare at the same time.

"You'll pay for this one day Nezumi"

Hearing his phone ring he ignored his closest and only friend. Answering quickly he listened and replied, walking slowly towards his apartment door. Grabbing his bag and keys on the chair next to it, he nodded to Inu who followed him toward his car. He slid his phone shut and sneered at his car door. Seeing his reaction after his phone call, she knew he was in a foul mood. Her guess was because of the board of director's in his father's, and now his company, Dytisopia Technologies. The company created and produced the most advanced and newest technology all over the world. Nezumi's father, whom no one really saw or knew, was one of the world's foremost researchers and developers of technology. Since youth, Nezumi had worshiped his father and looked up to him. Inu knew because she had known Nezumi since he was a child, everything revolved around Daddy, she doubted he loved his mother half as much he did his father. But his life, their lives, suddenly changed when Nezumi turned twelve, on the day before his 13th birthday. No one really knew about the shady No.6 organization, that was greedy, inhumane and needed his father's research to complete something dangerous and deadly. They raided the estate, burning it to the ground, killing both his parents and leaving him with scars, fear and hatred. He changed after that becoming almost sickeningly guarded and cold. Nezumi cared for nothing or anyone, put under the care of Rickiga his mother's closest friend and father's personal assistant.

Nezumi grew himself, shut off from humanity. He studied, he worked, he became something Inukashi regretted seeing; a cold hearted bastard that would so anything for the sake of his revenge, for his dream of crushing No.6. Now that he was 19, as his father requested in his will, Nezumi would own everything, his company, his research, and his labs all over the world. As the only child he received everything, and Nezumi swore he would follow in his father's footsteps. He was smart enough and tough enough, but the board of directors didn't agree, they claimed he needed proper schooling; he needed a degree and enough experience of the field before they could consider him worthy to take over his father's place. Nezumi was home schooled and self taught and he was a genius. Those who knew him, knew even if he went to school it would have made no difference; his intelligence ran circles around the top researchers in their respective fields. They knew the board was just making him look like fool laughing at his efforts, but he fought back. Nezumi wasn't gonna take their shit sitting down.

She smirked, admiring his harshness and 'take no shit' attitude, not that she'd let him in on that secret. She slid into the car following Nezumi in, staring at the city as the car drove to their new school; it was going to be a long interesting day


End file.
